


Crystal Clear

by kumakitten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumakitten/pseuds/kumakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to the beach, and Dan realizes that maybe he's a little bit more in love with Phil than he thought. Cuteness ensues.</p><p>(My first Phan fic ever, hopefully I did a good enough job ;v;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

“Remind me why we had to come to the beach of all places?” Dan sighed, using the side of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The sun was glaring down on him relentlessly, and he already felt like he’d sweat an entire gallon, even though he’d literally only been outside for five minutes.

“Because it’s fun!” Phil exclaimed, running toward the ocean with a hop in his step and a smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder at Dan, who was walking at a much slower pace. “C’mon, Dan, you’re so slow!”

Dan rolled his eyes at his friend. Had this been anyone else, he never would’ve agreed to go to the beach. Hell, he hardly even liked venturing out of his home if he could avoid it. But somehow the blue-eyed boy in front of him had him completely wrapped around his finger, and he hated it.

He caught up with his companion a few moments later, standing in front of the vast ocean. The waves were rather gentle today, the water a clear, deep blue. The sun shone proudly on the water, giving it a shiny gloss.

But Dan wasn’t even paying attention to that. His attention was totally on the black-haired boy beside him, who was looking at the ocean with wonder and amazement. His bright blue eyes shone, the water reflecting inside of them. Why would Dan possibly want to look at the ocean when he could stare into Phil’s eyes instead? Their intensity matched the ocean’s, perhaps even outweighed it. Phil’s eyes were so full of life, while the ocean was hardly even that, today especially.

“Isn’t the ocean just...amazing?”

Phil’s voice broke Dan out of his trance. He jumped as Phil turned his head to look at him, smiling softly at his friend. Dan’s breath hitched in his throat, now that those beautiful eyes were locked on him.

“Um...sure, it’s great.”

Phil shook his head fondly at Dan, glancing at the ocean again.

“Just great, that’s all?” Phil sounded offended, though his tone softened as he went on. “It’s literally a giant body of water that stretches out indefinitely, who knows where it even ends really. And the moon controls the tides, which is just plain cool on its own. It’s totally amazing, I can’t even begin to explain it.”

He turned to smile at Dan again, but Dan’s gaze was on the ocean now, seeing it in a whole new light. He watched as the waves lapped up onto the shore, darkening the sand; watched as they made their way back into the water, coming back with a new vigor each time.

“Plus, so many animals live in it!”

Dan smiled, facing Phil once more. The boy’s eyes were already locked on him, and Dan felt his stomach do a little flip.

“Okay, it is pretty amazing,” Dan allowed, his voice coming out much gentler than he’d expected it to. Phil grinned, walking up closer to Dan. “I never really saw it in that way before.”

“You just needed the right person to help you see it.” Phil told him simply. He kept on smiling brightly, unaware of Dan’s heart pounding away in his chest just from the close proximity between the two. Dan stared at his friend for a while, unsure of what else to do. This moment felt like unlike any other they’d shared. Usually Dan would’ve cracked a joke by now at Phil’s expense, and Phil would’ve gotten playfully offended.

But the mood now was so honest, and surprisingly intense. Dan couldn’t help but wonder if Phil was experiencing things even similar to himself, or if he just saw Dan as a friend and nothing more. Dan’s feelings for Phil had developed over the years and were only growing stronger. He was getting worse at hiding them, and he was surprised Phil hadn’t caught on yet. 

Dan bit on his bottom lip, the silence between them growing near unbearable. He had never done well with awkward silences, and it was ten thousand times worse when you had feelings for the other person.

“Dan?”

Phil’s gaze was settled on Dan now, his head slightly tilted in question. Dan’s mouth was slightly parted, but he made no movement to close it. Phil looked slightly concerned for his friend’s well-being at this point, bringing his hand out to settle it on Dan’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Dan spoke up suddenly, his voice perhaps a bit too harsh. Phil recoiled, frowning. Dan hadn’t meant it like that, not at all, but he felt so nervous with Phil’s hand on him like that. 

Phil retrieved his hand, and Dan immediately went to grab it again.

Phil’s eyes widened in surprise, but he allowed Dan to hold his hand with ease. Dan gave him an apologetic smile, their hands intertwined. Phil’s hand was softer than he’d expected, though perhaps a bit sweatier too.

“I’m sorry,” Dan spoke, voice soft. Phil was just as understanding as ever, waving Dan off and giving him one of those adorable smiles of his. He glanced down at their hands, then back up at Dan.

“It's fine, really. Honestly, I’m glad you even agreed to come here with me,” Phil spoke up suddenly. His smile wavered as he looked down at his bare feet, swinging his and Dan’s hands absently. “I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with.”

“What are you on about, Phil?” Dan frowned. Phil was possibly the _only_ person that could never annoy Dan, not truly anyway. “You’re about the only person I can get along with, you know that? I wouldn’t have wanted to come here with anyone else.”

Phil’s eyes lit up, his gaze finding Dan’s once more. His eyes sparkled again, reminding Dan once more of the ocean, when the sun shone against the waves.

“Really?” Phil asked meekly. “Not even like...Kanye West or someone equally as cool?”

Dan chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, Phil, I only want to be here with you.”

Now that the words were out, Dan felt anxious. He didn’t regret saying them, but there was no way Phil could interpret that in any other way than romantic. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, waiting for Phil to react.

Phil smiled, and at first Dan thought he wasn’t going to do anything else, but he was wrong. Phil got as close to Dan as was possible, releasing his hand from Dan’s. He placed both hands on Dan’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. Dan was utterly captivated.

And then, Phil leaned in, pressing his lips to Dan’s.

There weren’t enough adjectives in the dictionary to describe what Dan was feeling at that very moment. What he did know, though, was that he was so incredibly happy. His eyes fluttered shut, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck as they continued to kiss. It was like one of those scenes you would see in a cheesy romance film, and Dan was aware of that fact, but he didn’t care. If this is what those people had been feeling, then he totally understood.

Phil pulled him in closer, their kissing getting more heated. Dan pulled back for only a few moments at a time, catching his breath before leaning back in and kissing Phil again. Now that they had started, Dan never wanted them to stop. Phil’s hands gripped Dan’s shoulders tighter each time, though Dan could tell that Phil was trying his hardest not to hurt him.

All too soon, they stopped kissing. Dan panted, trying to catch his breath. Phil was giving him a look of what could only be described as adoration, and Dan felt his cheeks heating up immediately.

“I really really like you, Dan,” Phil sputtered out, the dream-like moment ruined, but Dan wasn’t about to complain. “Like...a lot.”

“Well that’s a bit obvious, now isn’t it?” Dan chuckled, his arms still tangled around Phil’s neck. He smiled warmly at Phil, swaying left and right slightly. “I really like you too, though, for the record. Even if you are a huge dork.”

“Hey,” Phil pouted, but his eyes were still sparkling. “You’re a huge dork too, you know that right?”

“Of course I am,” Dan agreed, a chuckle escaping his lips. He tore his eyes away from Phil for one moment, just to look out at the ocean again. The waves were beginning to pick up, the tide coming in to nearly their feet now. Dan faced Phil again, a smile on his face as he unraveled himself.

“Shall we go swimming, Philip?”

Phil smiled back at him, grabbing Dan’s hand in his own before facing the water.

“We shall, Daniel.”

***

“Stop splashing me, you twat!”

Phil laughed hysterically at the annoyance in Dan’s voice, his entire body nearly submerged in the water. Dan glared at him, hoping he knew just how much he hated him in that moment. If his hair wasn’t already wet by then, it certainly was now. All thanks to Phil.

“Oh come on Dan, lighten up!” Phil smiled, swimming further away from Dan. He had to suspect what was coming, he wasn’t an idiot. Dan rolled his eyes, not wanting to give in too soon. Just because he’d basically admitted he was in love with Phil didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend to be annoyed with him.

“I’ll lighten up when I damn well please,” Dan huffed, swimming closer to Phil. He brought his hand up and smacked the water into Phil’s face, landing right in his eyes. He hissed in pain, bringing his hand up to wipe at them, but as they were wet it was pointless. Dan frowned, not meaning to nearly blind him. “Oh God, Phil, I’m sorry--”

He was cut off when Phil smacked water into Dan’s own face, thankfully not splashing into his eyes. He shook his head a bit, and when he opened his eyes again Phil was swimming back to the shore.

Had he fucked up?

Dan frowned, swimming after him as quickly as he could. He really hoped Phil wasn’t mad at him, that just wouldn’t do at all. Phil was already way ahead of him, taking one of the towels out of their basket and drying his face with it.

Dan walked as close to Phil as he dared, feeling the dread pool in his stomach. He just had to be an asshole, didn’t he? Never could just be nice for a change, not even to the boy he was in love with.

“Ph-Phil?”

Phil still didn’t turn around, and Dan felt like giving up completely. He’d ruined their entire beach trip, he was such a twat. He walked closer to Phil, trying to catch his eye.

“Phil, I really am so sorry--”

“Dan, it’s alright,” Phil turned towards him, a smile on his face. Dan felt relief flood him all at once; Phil wasn’t mad, after all. “I was just drying off, I’m not mad at you or anything.”

Dan knew that Phil was telling the truth, but perhaps he should be mad at Dan. Phil was always so understanding and calm, and Dan felt like he always got off far too easily. Phil deserved to get angry with him, even if it was for something as simple as water getting in his eyes.

He looked down at the sand beneath them, his body casting a shadow out in front of himself. Phil’s shadow was not too far from his own, though with the way shadows worked it was as if they were one.

Dan felt his chin being tilted upwards, and when he looked up he saw Phil’s eyes staring back at him.

“Dan, really,” Phil smiled warmly at him, his voice as smooth as honey. “It’s okay, it’s not like you meant to hurt me.”

“I would never do that,” Dan murmured, not sure why he was so shy all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because they’d just been standing in this very spot not even an hour ago...kissing. He frowned at Phil. “Why don’t you ever get angry with me, Phil?”  
  
“Because there’s no reason to be,” Phil said easily, as if he’d anticipated such a question. He sighed, his eyes slipping shut momentarily. When he opened them again, his gaze was even gentler than before. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Dan. I could never be mad at you, not even if I tried.”  
  
Dan felt his heart doing somersaults in his chest.  
  
“The...the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” Dan repeated, breathless. His gaze flicked to Phil’s lips, then back up at his beautiful blues once more. “Are you sure about that?”  
  
“More sure than I am of anything else in the world,” Phil confirmed. He settled his hands on either side of Dan’s waist, then brought one hand up to move a piece of hair out of Dan’s face. The curl ended up sticking to his forehead anyway, though. “You’re my best friend, and more importantly...the love of my life.”

Dan’s eyes widened, his cheeks heating up, and not because the sun had decided to beam down on them at that moment. He’d known Phil had a crush on him, he’d just told him not long ago, but...the love of his life? Of course, Dan felt the exact same way, but he’d never anticipated this.

Phil smiled.

“You don’t have to say anything like that back,” he said, voice soft. “I just had to tell you. I’m in love with you, Daniel James Howell.”

Dan grinned, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. They really were in some cheesy romance film, so Dan decided, to Hell with it.

“No, I have to tell you how I feel, too,” Dan retorted, his cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. “I’m in love with you too, Philip Michael Lester.”

Phil wasted no time in pressing his lips to Dan’s, kissing the life out of him. 

***

“Dan?”

Dan turned at the sound of Phil’s voice. It came from the bathroom, although Dan wasn’t quite sure why Phil was calling for him.

“Yes, Phil?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Phil said, sounding embarrassed. “But I’m about to step out of the bathroom, and...well, you’ll see.”

It was the morning after they’d expressed their love for each other. After they’d finished attacking each other’s faces, they’d decided to lay down on the beach for a little while, spread out on a blanket Phil had set out for them. They’d went back to their hotel after a few hours, Dan falling asleep in Phil’s arms.

“Why would I laugh?” Dan asked, furrowing his eyebrows even though Phil couldn’t see him. “C’mon, let me have a look.”

Phil stepped out from the bathroom, his head tilted downwards. A towel was wrapped around his waist, but Dan could already see why Phil had been so self-conscious. His skin was redder than Dan had ever seen it before, and even though he did sort of want to laugh, he stopped himself.

“I may have forgotten to put sunscreen on,” Phil admitted, still not looking up. Dan tutted softly, shaking his head side to side.

“Silly Philly,” he chided, a smile on his face. “No worries, it happens to the best of us. Remember the time I fell asleep under the sun?”

Phil raised his head, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

“Sure do, you were certainly...dark,” Phil recalled. 

Dan held his arms out.

“Come here and cuddle,” Dan smiled. “I don’t care how sunburnt you are.”

Phil grinned, walking over to Dan and wrapping his arms around him immediately. He winced a little, and Dan frowned at him in confusion. 

“Sunburns do hurt, but I’ll live,” Phil told him with a smile. “I still want to cuddle anyway.”

Dan smiled back at him, taking care not to be too rough as he snuggled into his bare chest, feeling totally at home. He’d felt at home with Phil for years, but he’d never been allowed this level of intimacy until now. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d craved it. 

“Thank you for not laughing at me,” Phil told him, voice low. “I know you would’ve before we...well, whatever we are now.”

Dan chuckled softly.

“How do you know I didn’t laugh? Your head was down the whole time.”

Phil frowned, and Dan immediately wished he could take the words back. He back-pedaled quickly.

“I didn’t laugh, though, I promise. You asked me not to, and I didn’t.”

Phil let out a sigh of relief, letting his eyes slip closed. Dan smiled at him; he looked angelic laying there, his dark hair flat against the pillow and his face free of any creases.

“God, I love you, Phil.”

Phil’s eyes popped back open again, a smile finding its way onto his lips immediately.

“I was hoping yesterday wasn’t a dream,” Phil joked, though he sounded relieved. “And I love you too, Dan.”

Dan grinned, nuzzling into Phil and closing his eyes. Phil’s grip around him tightened slightly, enough to make Dan feel wanted and secure.

Yes, Dan was definitely glad he had decided to come with Phil to the beach now.


End file.
